compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Broadghast
Broadghast is the Broadcast Complien. It belongs to the Cyber and Spectral Elements. It is not known to grow into or from anything. Appearance Broadghasts are amorphous beings that exist solely in electromagnetic waves. Due to this, little can be described about a Broadghast's appearance unless it physically manifests. Even then, Broadghasts will typically only manifest in a form that reflects one's fears. The "base form" of a Broadghast is rarely seen, but is a multicolor being, resembling color bars, with a green symbol where its face would be. The rest is subject to change, as long as it resembles what someone finds frightening. Information Broadghasts are timovorous, and feed exclusively off of the fear of other beings. However, with no telepathic or mood-sensing abilities, the Broadghast is put at a disadvantage when it comes to detecting others' fears. In older times, Broadghasts mostly had to detect areas other Compliens feared the most, and invisibly feed off of the fear there, but breakthroughs in technology allow them to much more easily perform such tasks. As Broadghasts are creatures that transport themselves via electromagnetic waves, typically they would go unseen, but as of late, they have been able to hijack broadcasts to scare other Compliens far more effectively. Broadghasts may stake out by a Complien's house for a few days to pick up on what they may fear, only to strike a few days later. The fear they can create is typically enough to sustain them for a few days, before they move over to a different home. However, these patterns have been picked up, and many Compliens are now finding work-arounds to avoid being scared. Typically, they will lie about what scares them, so they are unfazed or even amused when a Broadghast pops up. Attempts to discover other wavelengths to broadcast entertainment on is also being noted, as Broadghasts solely operate on electromagnetic waves. If all else fails, Compliens will take note of warning signs, and exit before the Broadghast strikes. The most important sign is that Broadghasts have an undeveloped understanding of language and culture. While they can perform a fairly good mimic, differences are easy to pick up on. If a typical program has a notable number of errors, it can be a wise move to exit a room if one does not want to be scared. Alongside this, programs may display at the wrong time, so schedules should be checked to make sure all programs are right. When a Broadghast is present, the channel can not be changed, so this can be a surefire way to detect a Broadghast. Unless broadcasters are having a particularly off-day with erroneous programming at the wrong time on a very glitchy TV, this Complien is likely present. Growth Origin Some insights on Broadghast's origins. Name Broadghast is a portmantaeu of "broadcast" and "ghast", a term for ghosts and ghouls. Design Broadghast's design is inspired by SMPTE color bars, with the face resembling how they supposedly display on an NTSC vectorscope. Their abilities are inspired by a series of nightmares the creator used to have, where programming would be interrupted to show broadcasts she was especially scared by, oftentimes displaying with error; the creature was created as a way to branch them all. Trivia *Broadghast is the second Complien to be based off of a content creator's nightmares, the first being Dreamscaper. *Broadghast was originally named TVC (Television Creeper) until renamed in 2019. Category:Compliens Category:Cyber Element Category:Spectral Element Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Compliens that don't grow Category:Rare Compliens Category:Urban Compliens Category:Genderless Compliens Category:Timovorous Compliens Category:Proto-full Compliens Category:Rainbow Compliens Category:Electromagnetic Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Featured Compliens